Priestess of the Stars
by Legally Stupid
Summary: GraLu. It took an arrow to her heart, his humanity, and a war for them to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story just came to my mind the other day. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Priestess of the Stars**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"What do you see, Priestess Lucy?"

"It is shrouded. The clouds are blocking the stars today. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you tonight," the blonde lowered her head apologetically.

The villager bowed. "No, no, no, it's quite all right. I'll just come back tomorrow. The winds will blow the clouds west, and the stars shall be bright tomorrow."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No, thank you for all the wonderful things you've done for us, Priestess Lucy." The villager bowed once again with a smile before exiting the Priestess's temple.

The blonde woman closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her tiare flower incense. She opened her doe brown eyes and looked out the window to the covered moon. Lucy frowned, worried. The skies have been troubled the past weeks, and she hasn't been able to get good reading of what was to come other than a brief vision of a screaming horse. She shivered, remembering the sound so clearly.

"Priestess Lucy, you have another visitor. They request an audience immediately, not that you have a choice," her attendant spoke nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an Ishgar knight from the Kingdom of Dragnov."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Why would a knight all the way from the Eastern continent of Ishgar be in the Western continent of Alakitasia? In Alvarez no less. She sighed. "Send him in."

"Uh, Priestess Lucy? He's actually a woman."

The blonde widened her eyes in shock. A knight as a woman? Now she really wanted to meet this person. "She may pass."

Lucy was then graced with the presence of a scarlet haired woman in full armor. Her long scarlet hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her eyes pierced through her soul with a fire she wished she had.

The redhead bowed respectfully. "Priestess Lucy, I am Erza Scarlett, knight of the Kingdom of Dragnov and the second prince's sworn protector."

"Pleasure," Lucy smiled. "Just call me Lucy. No need to be so formal. Here, have a seat."

"As you wish," the knight nodded. "Then you may just call me Erza."

"Now, what is so important that you had to travel so far to speak to me about?"

Erza pulled out an official document. "Prince Natsu wanted me to personally give this to you." She handed Lucy the sealed document. "He would've just sent it by bird, but there have been incidents of the Alvarez Empire intercepting them."

Lucy sighed. "Yes, Emperor Mard Geer decided to make everyone's business his business, but since we are on holy land, he has no right to do so."

The redhead nodded. "Correct. He has no power over a priestess assigned by the stars."

Lucy opened the parchment, scanning through the document. Her eyes widened. "I've heard of dragons coexisting with humans in Dragnov, but I wasn't sure it was true."

Erza smiled. "I couldn't either, but I've seen them with my own eyes." She paused, staring at Lucy hopefully.

"I thought the Kingdom of Dragnov had their own priestess of the stars?"

"Yes, but she has fallen ill and has been frail for a few weeks. Her body is weak. And since you are the only other known priestess of the stars, Prince Natsu has requested your help."

"I see…" Lucy mumbled thoughtfully.

"Could you possibly save him?"

"If there's one thing I'm confident, it is the power of the stars I was bestowed as a child. I can save Prince Natsu's friend Draco. He is a constellation after all, or as he prefers, dragon of the stars. I can even help their priestess." Lucy smiled up at the redhead. "When do we leave?"

"That's very generous of you," Erza remarked in surprise. " We'll leave tomorrow early in the morning. You should probably find a cloak somewhere because we wouldn't want you to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Very true," Lucy agreed. She stood up, as did Erza. "I'll meet you outside the temple."

Erza nodded. "At the stroke of dawn. I'll have a ship waiting for us then."

"Sounds good," Lucy grinned.

Erza bowed and walked off. Lucy's attendant watched the female knight go in awe. The priestess giggled as she walked down the marble steps of her sacred temple to her assistant and friend, Kiki. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl.

"Don't you just love women who can kick ass in this era?" Lucy said.

Kiki smiled. "Gives me hope for the future."

"Agreed," Lucy nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I have no idea when I'll be back. Until then, could you watch over the temple for me?"

"Of course! You can count on me!"

"Thank you, Kiki!"

* * *

Lucy leaned over the rail of the ship, gazing at the endless horizon. The sunrise was creeping over the water, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Despite not being an early riser, since she thrived in the night due to her job, she still enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness of the early morning.

"Pretty, right?" Erza commented. "I never get used to it."

The priestess's beige cloak ruffled in the wind as the ship sailed across the sea. She pulled down her hood letting her golden hair fly in the wind. "I couldn't agree more."

"Make yourself comfortable," Erza said. "I'll need to watch these boys and make sure they do their job."

"Thank you, Erza."

She nodded before leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

The priestess sighed, staring at the flying gulls. She was going back to her origins as much as she disliked it. A pained expression flashed on her face when she thought of her father. It had been seven years since she last saw him. Who knows what he'd be thinking now? She shook her head. It didn't matter. She had a celestial dragon and fellow priestess to save.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do y'all think? And hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Priestess of the Stars**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Lucy was prepared for many things in life thanks to her gift of foresight, but she was not ready to be greeted by the sight of a dragon lounging on the pier. On any other day, the priestess would've accepted it, but it just happened that a little girl with the deepest blue hair was casually sitting on its head. She barely looked over the age of twelve!

"Um, Erza…" Lucy began hesitantly.

The redheaded knight paid her no heed as she casually walked up to the majestic beast. "Princess Wendy, I wasn't expecting you."

Lucy gaped. Princess?! On a dragon?!

The bluenette peered down at them with a bright smile. "I just couldn't wait to meet the priestess!"

"I would've expected Natsu to rush out like this. Not you."

Wendy blushed. "Well, Grandine wanted a ride. She may be docile, but she gets cranky."

The said dragon opened her eyes, offended. "Cranky? I'm anything but."

Wendy chuckled. "If you say so, Grandine."

This was too much to take in for Lucy. She could accept the fact that there were dragons, but they could talk to? What planet was she living on? Despite the fact she was born on this continent, Fiore didn't have any dragons the last time she checked. But she wasn't in Fiore. She was in the Kingdom of Dragnov.

Wendy gracefully jumped of the dragon and landed in front of her and Erza. She was dressed in simple clothing and her hair was held in two cute pigtails.

She grinned. "I'm Wendy, Natsu's cousin. This is my sky dragon, Grandine. It's so great to meet you!"

Lucy gave a slight curtsy. "You as well, Princess."

"Please, Wendy's just fine."

"Then Lucy would be just fine with me."

"Well, are you ready for your first dragon ride?" she grinned.

Lucy paled. "Um, are you sure it's safe?"

She giggled. "Of course."

Lucy wordlessly followed Wendy and Erza as they climbed the dragon. They settled themselves on a large, comfortable saddle. The priestess was safely nestled between the princess and the knight as Grandine took flight.

Lucy closed her eyes for the first couple seconds before bravely opening her eyes. She gave a slight yelp at how high up they were. Since the ride was smooth, the priestess was able to appreciate the view of the setting sun.

They were so high up in the clouds that Lucy was able to pass her hands through them. It was different in a way she hadn't expected to like. She was so used to craning her neck up to the night sky to look at the stars, but for once in her life she was there. And this time the view was down below, and it was breathtaking. The kingdom was rich with trees and mountainous valleys spotted with several cities and towns, and even a dormant volcano. Farther north she was able to spot the grand castle that housed the infamous royal Dragneel family.

"Wow," she breathed.

Grandine glided through the sky and circled around the palace before gracefully landing in a large courtyard with plenty of other colorful and powerful dragons. She spotted one with tough red scales, another one shining in the sun because its scales were completely made of metal, and there was even one that was made of whispering shadows.

Wendy and Erza gracefully jumped off the dragon, but Lucy carefully trekked down Grandine's leg. Both Wendy and Erza urged her forward, flanking her on both sides. The three dragons she saw before she landed loomed above her curiously. Lucy nervously clutched the hood of her beige cloak, making sure none of her features could be seen.

"Igneel, Metallicana, Skiadram! You're scaring her!" a voice called.

Immediately, on her right, Erza bowed. So she did the same.

The dragons laughed.

Lucy held in a yelp when she could literally feel the ground shaking beneath her feet.

"Erza, how many times have I told you not to bow," the voice sighed.

"Sorry, Pr– Natsu," she corrected herself, standing up straight.

Lucy stood up but kept her head in a light bow.

"You must be Priestess Lucy," the voice regarded her. She could feel his amusement. "No need to bow."

Lucy tentatively lifted her head and came face-to-face with the second prince of the Kingdom of Dragnov. The first thing she saw was his friendly smile until she became aware of his…peculiar hair color.

 _Pink_.

Prince Natsu looked slightly offended.

Her eyes widened. Crap, did she say that out loud?

"It's _salmon_!" he whined.

To her surprise, a boisterous, roaring laugh came from the red dragon.

Natsu glared at him. "Igneel!"

"I like this priestess already!"

Lucy could hardly believe this guy with pink hair and a fiery temper was a prince.

The metal dragon suddenly lowered his head and gazed his sharp white eyes at her. The priestess squeaked.

"Are you sure this little human can heal Draco?" his voice rumbled.

Grandine swiped a claw. "Be nice, Metallicana."

How that didn't hurt the sky dragon, Lucy had no clue.

"Hey!" Metallicana snarled.

The shadow dragon shook his head. "Hopeless, utterly hopeless."

"What'd you say, Skiadrum?!" Metallicana snapped.

Lucy watched, mouth agape as the dragons began childishly quarrelling. She looked at Wendy and Erza to see they were completely fine with it, and hell, even the prince was quarrelling amongst them.

"Oi, what's all the ruckus?!" another voice shouted.

A man with long spiky black hair appeared. Several piercings adorned his face and his mouth seemed to be set into a permanent scowl, along with the glare of his red eyes. This stranger's eyes unfortunately landed on her, and Lucy couldn't help but tense up. Erza's hand on her shoulder did nothing to comfort her.

"Geez, Gajeel, you're creeping her out."

A man with pale blond hair and a cocky smirk appeared.

"Shut up, Sting," Gajeel growled.

"Would both of you just knock it off," a quiet voice said tiredly. "We're already making a bad impression as it is."

Both Sting and Gajeel flinched in surprised as a man suddenly appeared behind them.

"Fuck, Rogue!" Sting shouted in surprise.

"How many times have I told you to cut that sneaking-up-on-us shit out?" Gajeel snapped.

Rogue only rolled his one visible red eye.

"You guys have no sense of decency."

A man with maroon hair and a scar across one of his eyes appeared. Lucy suppressed a shriek when she noticed the large, purple snake coiled around the man.

Sting laughed. "That's rich coming from you, E–"

"Don't you dare say that name!"

" _Erik_!"

"You fucking asshole! It's Cobra!"

"You all are a bunch of idiots…"

Two large hands suddenly grabbed Sting and Cobra's heads and slammed them together.

"Laxus, you jerk!" Sting barked, holding his head in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Cobra howled in pain, grasping his head as well.

"YOU FOOLS!" Erza bellowed.

All the boys shrieked save for Laxus. Lucy sweatdropped as Erza, with her lightning speed, whacked all of them on the head with the flat of her sword.

"Erza, what the hell?!" Gajeel shouted.

"We have a guest in our midst and all you buffoons can think of is fight?!"

They all hung their heads, muttering an incoherent apology. She glared at the dragons, and they only looked over their shoulders, too proud to say anything.

Wendy stifled a giggle beside her.

"Priestess Lucy?" the new voice was soft in volume yet harsh in tone.

Everyone stilled and the courtyard became quiet as an old woman with bright pink hair stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was immaculately kept in a tight bun, and her eyes pierced through Lucy's soul. As she walked towards her, all the princes let go of each other and neatly lined up. Lucy herself couldn't help but stand straighter in front of this intimidating woman.

"That would be me, yes."

"I'm Porlyusica, the head medical doctor of this palace."

Lucy immediately had respect for this woman. She pursued a field, which was dominated by men, and here she was, a doctor for the royal Dragneel family.

Her sharp eyes glared at the boys. "I'm sorry for their idiotic behavior."

All the princes flinched.

"Now, let me you lead to Draco. He is residing in the temple, as per Priestess Yukino's instructions. As for Priestess Yukino, you may visit her in the sick bay later," Porylusica explained.

Lucy followed the stern medical doctor as they made their way through the large palace. Wendy was at her side, and Erza was managing the boys in the back. The dragons flew off somewhere, not that Lucy minded. She needed some time to get used to all of this.

They crossed a courtyard, and that when Lucy saw it. The temple.

It was upon a hill closer to the sky just like her temple was on the rocky cliffs of Alvarez. It was white marble just like her own and simply elegant with engravings of zodiac signs and stars. When they stepped inside, it was dark save for the ceiling that was filled with constellations, yet again just like hers. However, there was no power radiating from it, signaling that the priestess in charge was indeed weak, and the clouds covered the stars in the night sky. It was deathly quiet save for the ragged breathing of Draco.

"Anything you need to heal Draco, let me know," Porlyusica informed. "I'll be tending to Priestess Yukino. Wendy will stay and help. I've taught her all I know about the medical arts."

"Perfect."

Wendy nodded firmly. "I'll do my best!"

The priestess gazed at all the princes. "Apologies, but it would be best you leave. Draco needs space, and I need to focus."

"Of course," Natsu inclined. "Please do let us know if anything is needed."

"Of course."

There was some hesitant shuffling, not that Lucy was really surprised. Many want to see the work of the stars at hand, but if she wanted to help Draco, she needed the upmost focus and silence. The echoes of the princes' footsteps slowly receded until Lucy could only hear her and Wendy's breathing, excluding the haggard breathing of the celestial dragon.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, but don't we need light?" Wendy asked, confused. "I could call for Natsu and he could use his fire dragonslayer magic to light up the temple."

"No, it's not needed."

Lucy's body glowed as she lowered her hood and let the beige cloak fall. She heard Wendy gasp in amazement as she knelt near Draco, a hand resting on the dragon's snout. Lucy had no idea where this sudden courage came from, but all she knew was that Draco needed to be saved.

"Are their any internal or external injuries?" she asked.

"He had external injuries when he first arrived," Wendy responded. "He doesn't remember what happened, but he was pretty banged up. Now, he's just feeling fatigue."

"A celestial dragon with fatigue? How long has he been in the human world?"

"For three full moons."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That's not possible. Why didn't he return on the second?!"

"He…couldn't," Wendy whispered. "We don't know why, Draco was tired near the second full moon."

"Did Priestess Yukino summon him or did Draco come himself?"

"Well, Draco visits often because he is friends with Igneel and the rest. Like any celestial being he is able to stay until the second full moon. But when he should've left, he couldn't return. Priestess Yukino tried using her powers to open a gate, but she had fallen ill during the month. She hasn't gotten better though. Porlyusica is even at a loss to what Priestess Yukino has."

"So you called me," Lucy finished.

"Yes," Wendy said softly. "Can you help Draco?"

Lucy didn't respond and only closed her eyes in concentration. Both her hands gently rested on the snout of the celestial dragon and began to slowly glow gold. She furrowed her brows. Even here the stars seemed to be covered in clouds. Her powers wouldn't be as effective, but she would still try. If it came down to clearing the sky, she'd have to ask for Grandine.

The priestess softly breathed as she sensed Draco's being. His heavenly powers were severely depleted. Any other spirit would have withered away into stardust, but Draco wasn't just any celestial spirit. He was the celestial dragon, guardian of the night sky, and right hand of the spirit king. And right now, if Draco wanted to live, he needed starlight.

"Priestess Lucy?"

"He's," Lucy paused. "He's not looking too good."

Wendy's lips quivered. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Of course," Lucy assured. "I just need some help."

"Yes, anything! What is it you need?"

"I'm only as powerful when the stars shine in the sky. Would it be possible to blow away the clouds blocking them?"

Wendy grinned. "You're asking just the right person. I'm a sky dragonslayer, and Grandine is my sky dragon. It won't be too hard to blow the clouds away!"

"Perfect!" Lucy smiled.

Wendy was about to leave when Lucy stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"How long have the clouds blocked the night sky?"

The bluenette stopped, a perplexed expression on her face. "Now that I think about it… During the time before the second full moon, clouds seemed to have always been in the night sky, and it would even rain sometimes, which is peculiar here."

"That's strange," Lucy murmured.

"I'll be right back! It should take Grandine and I no time at all to clear those clouds!"

"Thank you, Wendy."

She beamed. "No, thank you."

Lucy watched Wendy go before looking back down at Draco her worry clearing showing on her face now. She wasn't even sure if all of her celestial powers would be able to keep Draco alive for more than a week. He wouldn't have the power to go back to the Celestial Realm no matter what she tried or any other priestess tried combined. It would only delay Draco's death. And this was only because he was missing seven of his fourteen major stars.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do y'all think? And hope everyone enjoyed it :)**


End file.
